Mi felicidad contigo siempre estará
by AnoNimo96
Summary: Serie de Oneshots donde se explicarán las vidas de cada pareja, desde que se conocen hasta el comienzo de su familia, y todo lo que sucede en ella. Primera pareja:Nicomaki Advertencia: Genderbender
1. Chapter 1

Saben, la vida puede llegar a ser un poco sorprendente, desde el momento en el que tienes tu primer fracaso o desilucion, hasta conseguir todo aquello que planeaste o lo que tal vez no pero que sin duda alguna no te arrepentirías de haber tomado ésa decisión. Soy Nishikino Maki, actualmente soy un neurocirujano reconocido por toda la región de Honshu, en Japón; Tampoco es que quiera presumir, pero estoy felizmente casado con Yazawa Nico quien es la mejor idol de todo Nipón. La historia entre ella y yo es graciosa de recordar; Nos conocimos en preparatoria, ella estaba en su último año en Otonokizaka mientras que yo apenas había ingresado. Yo nunca fui una persona muy amistosa, mi infancia no fue de las mejores tras los constantes recordatorios de mis padres de seguir el legado familiar y encontrar pretendiente antes de los 18 años, de lo contrario ellos lo harían. Por lo tanto en cuanto entre a Otonokizaka, que era la preparatoria donde asistamos, lo primero que pude hacer fue desahogarme en el piano de la sala de música, puesto que sabía que esa era mi última etapa para que después mi vida se convirtiera en algo que odiaría. Como dije, nunca he sido muy amiguero, por lo cual no buscaba ningún tipo de relación con alguien, reprimia mis sentimientos. No fue después que Honoka me descubrió en el piano diciendo que era muy bueno en eso y proponiendome el unirme a su grupo de idols; obvio me negué rotundamente, aunque fuese algo que quizás si deseaba, lo que menos necesitaba era aferrarme a mi antiguo deseo de música y centrarme en lo que fuese que viniera después, pero siguió insistiendo. No me uní en ese entonces, pero decidí ayudarlos; me dieron una letra que Umi había escrito y conforme a ella les compuse la melodía perfecta para la canción. Ese fue el inicio

Me sorprendió el hecho de que a pesar de que nadie asistió a su primer concierto nunca se rindieron, dándome un poco de motivación. Tiempo después decidí unirme tras ayudar a Hanayo a que de igual forma lograra confiar en sí misma y unirse al grupo, al igual que Rin. El grupo continuo practicando y de poco en poco conseguíamos un pocoa más de fama. Fue ahí cuando todos conocimos a Nico, ella estaba dispuesta a separar el grupo para que no triunfáramoa, pues ella, así como nosotros, intento llegar a la fama como school idol con un grupo que tan sólo busca divertirse un poco. Nozomi nos contó que en su primer concierto muy pocas personas asistieron, haciendo que después de eso sus compañeras la abandonarán. Ella comenzaba a rendirse, pero logramos convencerla de no hacerlo y que se uniera con nosotros. Tiempo después Nozomi y Eri se unieron, tras discuciones sobre lo que el ruso deseaba, creando así μ's

Ese año fue el primer año que recuerdo en donde, se podría decir, fui feliz. Logramos salvar la escuela de su cierre (que ese era el principal motivo), ganábamos concurso, incluso logramos entrar en el Love Live! Y ganarlo. Claro es que los de tercero se graduarían, dejando así un hueco en μ's, así que preferimos que en cuanto terminaramos el Love Live el grupo se disolvería.

Pero mientras tanto, Nico y yo comenzábamos a unirnos más de cierto modo. Al principio era indispensable que nos peleáramos por diferencias entre ambos, después nos peleábamos por cualquier cosita, pero al final, solo peleábamos para hablar uno con el otro. Ninguno de los dos era bueno expresando lo que sentía, así que era difícil descifrar lo que ella quería, aunque según todos ella era más fácil que yo; continuamos así mucho tiempo, hasta que el día en el que declaramos el fin de μ's Nico no aceptaba lo que decíamos y quería que continuáramos el grupo, yo no pude reprimirme más y le hice una insinuación de lo que sentía por ella diciéndole que para mí seria todo muy diferente en el grupo sin ella, no quería un μ's sin ella. Días después del término del Love Live, al término de la graduación de Eri, Nozomi y Nico, le pedí a Nico que me siguiera bajo la excusa de que quería festejar el milagro de poder haberse graduado; la lleve a mi casa, aprovechando de que nadie se encontraría ahí más que los empleados, los cocineros hicieron la tarta de fresas que les pedí y Nico y yo disfrutamos de ella. Entre risas y charlas, Nico salió con la pregunta que nunca me imagine, y que aparte cambio mi vida, ella me dijo -Maki ¿qué era a lo que te referías con todo eso que no querías un μ's sin mí? - yo comenzaba a sonrojarme, no encontraba las palabras para decirle a lo que realmente me refería, tarde en contestar pero finalmente le dije - pues supongo que ya no lo puedo negar, Nico... Yo, llevo tiempo enamorado de tí. No puedo más ¡enserió te amo! No se como sucedió pero así paso, y... Sin ti μ's no sería nada- decía de la forma más sincera posible. Nico estaba igual de sonrojada, pero no estaba incómoda, me sonreía tiernamente mientras se ponía a lado mío, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome e mirarla, y sin más ese fue nuestro primer beso, tierno, lento y torpe pero que totalmente expresaba que el sentimiento conocido como "amor" era mutuo. Cabe destacar que ese mismo día, bajo la emoción del saber que nos correspondiamos, fue nuestra primera vez; casualmente había encontrado un condón en mi mochila así que dijimos "y por que no" y bueno, fue hermoso. ¿Cómo es que tenia un condón en mi mochila? ... Esa es otra historia.

Nico entro a la universidad, de vez en cuando yo iba a recogerla saliendo de Otonokizaka, pero muchas veces se me adelantaba y ella terminaba pasando por mí. Dos años después ingrese yo a la universidad, en la facultad de medicina. Mi relación con Nico se fortalecía más y a la edad de 23 años y Nico de 25, después de casi 8 años de noviazgo decidí pedirle matrimonio de una forma extravagante. El día de su cumpleaños decidí dejarle pistas en muchas partes de la ciudad en donde habíamos pasado distintos momentos en nuestra relación, al final de la ruta en el último papel le puse "asiste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tendrás el mejor recuerdo en nuestra relación" si, lo se, fue algo tanto, pero se entendía. Cuando Nico llego a su fiesta, había una alfombra roja, yo estaba de espaldas de donde ella estaba, ella caminaba expectante el lugar mientras caminaba hacia mí y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me di la vuelta y le mostré el anillo en una cajita negra, me incline hacia ella y me coloque en una sola rodilla mientras ella comenzaba a brotar lágrimas de felicidad, le dedique unas palabras para después preguntarle - ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa? - a lo cual accedió abalanzándoce hacia m

uí tirándome gritando que si. Ese día todos estábamos ahí, familiares míos y suyos, amistades de Nico y todos los que antiguamente fuimos llamados μ's.

La boda fue sencilla, ya ambos nos habíamos graduado, el lugar que escogimos fue una playa donde todo se veía de blanco con hermosas decoraciones, el clima era perfecto, sin duda el mejor día.

Y hoy en día...

-Estoy en casa- entraba cansado a mi hogar, el día había sido un poco cansado y lo único que deseaba era ver a mi esposa, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Eso me desconcertó un poco, se supone que Nico estaría en casa. Camine por la casa encontrándome la puerta del baño abierta con la luz encendía, entre y me encontré a Nico un poco pálida, lo cual me preocupó- Nico, ¿estas bien?

-Ah, M-M-Maki, S-si, todo perfecto ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?- me contestaba nerviosa Nico, ocultando algo tras sus manos

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¡N-N-N-Nada!

-Muéstrame- agarre los brazos de Nico cuidadosamente, separandolos y mostrando así un aparato muy singular que obviamente reconocía- Nico... Esto es... Tú.

-Maki, estoy embarazada- me dijo tímida pero segura. Yo estaba en shock

-estas embarazada... Seremos padres... ¡Seremos padres!- gritaba totalmente feliz cargando a Nico entre mis brazos

-Qué ¿no te molestas? - decía tímida

-¿Por qué debería? Nico, está es la mejor noticia. Por fin seremos una familia- decía más que alegre

El tiempo pasaba rápido. Le contamos la noticia primero a mis padres quienes serios se alegraban por nosotros, luego los padres de Nico quienes uff no paraban de sonreírnos, por último los que se autoproclamaron como tíos de nuestro hijo, si hablo de μ's. Unos meses después descubrimos el hecho de que ¡serian gemelas! Que gran sorpresa, todos estábamos alegres esperando el tan ansioso día. Como dije, todo pasaba rápido, tanto Nico como yo nos preparábamos para todo, y en un solo parpadeo Nico ya tenía 8 meses y medio.

El día del parto llego, yo estaba en el hospital trabajando y tuve la fortuna de observar el preciso momento del nacimiento de nuestras progenitoras. El parto paso sin complicaciones, era gracioso que una gemela tenía el poco cabello de color rojo y la otra negro, pero aún así eran hermosas

Tras el paso de los minutos, permitieron pasar a los que habían esperado desde el principio éste momento, miraban con ternura el rostro de las niñas mientras dormían abrazadas a su ahora madre.

-Maki, si que tienes unas muy hermosas hijas. Felicidades- me decía Umi apreciando como Kotori ayudaba a Nico a cargar a una de las niñas- me gustaría formar una familia como ustedes ahora

-Ya llegara tu momento Umi- decía u poco agraciado por Umi

Que vueltas te da la vida. Es así como logre dar un giro al futuro amargo que yo creía que tendría, es así como conocí al amor de mi vida, es así como forme mi tan querida familia, y es así como yo Nishikino Maki logre ser feliz.

 **fin~**

 **bueno como veran,estas seran pequeñas historias asi como esta. diganme cual pareja quieren para la siguiente actualizacion y la mas votada sera la elejida**

 **gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos la proxima**

 **pd: tranquilos no dejare Black passion :v**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Saben quien soy? Seguramente no, no en ese entonces. En ese entonces yo era un niño pequeño, debilucho, sin amigos, que sólo observaba a la gente y a los niños correteando y jugando de aquí para allá desde lo lejos, esperando el momento en el que pudiese estar como ellos; nunca me habría querido acercar a ellos, a pesar de que los veía constantemente andar por aquel parque ¿por qué? Simple, no era como ellos. Yo siempre me considere alguien serio y firme, o al menos eso debía ser, pues era el único heredero del dojo Sonoda y debía seguir las tradiciones y costumbre de mi familia, desde que comenzaba a tomar conciencia de las cosas mis padres ya me tenían practicando lo que la familia nos había dejado para seguir con el legado, como lo era el Kyudo. Pero a pesar de todo, yo me consideraba un débil por no lograr lo que día a día mi padre me enseñaba, muchas veces el se enojaba conmigo por no aguantar los entrenamientos o por quejarme del dolor que muchas veces él mismo me causaba, ahora que lo pienso, él fue la persona que me provocó el ser distante con los demás. Era todo un llorón, incluso ahora me da risa el como era antes. Uno de esos tantos días me encontraba tras de un árbol enorme en un parque en donde sólo observaba a dos niños jugando felizmente, como deseaba estar de esa forma con alguien, aunque sólo fuese una persona. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando uno de esos niños me observaba, tenía aparentemente el cabello de color naranja - hola niño, ¿estás solo?... ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? - me decía alegremente, yo estaba casi llorando antes de que me saliera con aquella pregunta, no sabía que decirle hasta que su compañera lo alcanzo hacia el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos - Honoka-kun ¿por qué tardas tanto?¿Hmm, quién es él? - decía una niña de voz completamente aguda mientras me miraba, era muy linda. Yo estaba un poco desconfiado de ellos ¿por qué querrían jugar conmigo? Volteaba nuevamente a ver sus rostros mientras me volvían a preguntar mi nombre y si quería jugar con ellos. Tímidamente les dije mi nombre y finalmente cedí a jugar con ellos, a lo cual me miraban felices - ¡genial! Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka y ella es Minami Kotori, ven síguenos- me tomo de la mano Honoka y los tres comenzamos a correr mientras jugábamos, mientras que yo por alguna razón no dejaba de observar a Kotori. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Después de eso los tres nos volvimos muy cercanos, ellos comenzaron a hacerme cambiar, claro es que mientras seguía siendo niño lograr un cambio seria lento, pero de poco en poco fui cambiando gracias a ellos. Los tres comenzamos la primaria juntos, éramos inseparables aunque de vez en cuando Honoka nos llevaba a meternos en problemas. En último grado de primaria yo comenzaba a sentirme extraño estando junto de Kotori ¿qué me pasaba? No lo comprendía. Entramos en la secundaria, y fue ahí en donde por fin deje mi lado tímido y llorón y pase a ser el hombre serio y firme que pretendía ser, aunque según Honoka no sólo cambie de forma emocional, sino también de forma física haciendome más atractivo; al igual que en la primaria Honoka, Kotori y yo seguíamos siendo inseparables, pero aquella incomodidad que sentía cuando estaba a solas con Kotori seguía ahí, y seguía sin comprender. En nuestro último año de secundaria fue que comprendí lo que sentia, ¿Saben de que forma? Kotori me había contado que se sentía, no más bien, estaba enamorada de alguien y que quería que yo la apoyará pues se le confesaría, como buen amigo le dije que podría contar conmigo en lo que quisiera aunque por alguna razón me dolía la idea. Ella me lo confesó todo, el como se había "enamorado", como se dio cuenta, etcétera; y finalmente me lo dijo - Honoka-kun siempre a sido atento conmigo desde que nos conocimos, creo que no pude evitar caer ante él- yo solo la escuchaba y lo único que pude formular como respuesta fue - pues entonces que esperas para decirle- le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y me fui. Al día siguiente no pasaron por mí como de costumbre para irnos los tres juntos a la escuela, me preocupe pensando lo peor, pero cuando llegue a la escuela los vi tan felices juntos agarrados de la mano, me saludaron alegres y yo lo único que hice fue forzar una sonrisa. Tras unos días fue que me di cuenta de que yo también había caído ante Kotori, exactamente igual que ella decía con Honoka, realmente ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? Nos graduamos y entramos a Otonokizaka. El primer año fue tranquilo, la madre de Kotori era la directora así que no tuvimos muchos problemas, pero cuando sólo faltaban unas semanas para acabar nuestro primer año, Kotori y Honoka terminaron tras una discusión, nunca me enteré que tipo de discusión fue, yo siendo el último recurso de Kotori la consolé pues como todos ella no quería saber nada más de Honoka, logre hacerla entrar en razón y hable a escondidas de ella con Honoka para que lograrán superarlo, tal vez eso haría que volvieran a estar juntos pero por la felicidad de ambos y más de Kotori me daba igual si lo hacían. Al final no pudieron volver como pareja, pero lograron volver a ser amigos como antes a lo cual yo me alegre por varias razones.

Segundo año en Otonokizaka y cuando recién volvimos la escuela dió el informe de que cerraría tras falta de alumnos, Kotori y yo nos encontrábamos expectantes ante la situación, pero Honoka no podía aceptar que la escuela a la que su familia había asistido tras generaciones cerrara de manera inesperada . Él buscaba formas de salvar Otonokizaka, y se le ocurrió la magnífica idea (notese el sarcasmo) de crear un grupo de idols, ya que esto últimamente se había vuelto algo popular entre todo Nipón. Honoka nos rogó tanto a Kotori como a mí el unirnos con él, obvio está que yo me negaría rotundamente, pero a Kotori parecía agradarle la propuesta; la idea de que yo estuviera en un grupo de idols me parecía imposible ¿qué pensarían mis padre sobre eso? Además yo no tenía el carácter para ser un school idol, pero por alguna razón no podía sacarme la imagen tan indecente de mí como dicho idol. Fue cuando Kotori logro ver mi indecisión y con aquel hermoso rostro logro hacerme recordar el como a pesar de darnos problemas Honoka siempre nos daba una sonrisa y nos hacía ver y sentir cosas hermosas que sólo nosotros siguiéndole podíamos ver, fuimos a ver a Honoka y nos encontramos con que estaba practicando arduamente, o eso aparentaba, le dijimos que lo ayudariamos y así comenzamos μ's. Entrenamos, Honoka parecia dedicado, realmente quería salvar Otonokizaka; ellos me obligaron a escribir una letra, lo cual yo no quería hacer, me era vergonzoso el uso de palabras con sentimiento tan grandes como ellos querían, pero al final lo hice y realmente no me salio tan mal como lo esperaba. Con ayuda de Nishikino Maki logramos la melodía y así finalmente obtuvimos nuestra primera canció formalizar nuestro club, pero teníamos un problema y era que el presidente del consejo estudiantil Ayase Eri no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de apoyarnos, pues decía que eso no atraería a nadie y que mejor le dejáramos ese trabajo de conseguir estudiantes al consejo, pero al final logramos conseguir el auditorio. Nuestro primer live se dio de una manera desilusionante , nadie asistió a pesar de toda la propaganda que dimos, pero no nos rendimos y cantamos tras ver como dos personas entraban al auditorio. Después de aquel suceso se fueron uniendo de poco en poco más personas, empezando con Hanayo, Rin y Maki, después difícilmente Nico y finalmente Eri y la vicepresidenta del consejo Toujo Nozomi. Seguimos con μ's y nuestra meta era llegar y ganar el Love Live! Y cuando tuvimos la oportunidad Kotori me contó una noticia de la cual me hizo sentir destrozado; Kotori tenía planeado irse al extranjero a estudiar diseño de modas, una de sus aficiones, y por fin tenía la oportunidad ya que en Japón no existía escuela en donde lográra formalizar sus estudios. Supongo que hasta ahí estaba bien y lo comprendía, pero ella me confesaba que no quería decírselo a Honoka, pues éste se preocuparía y tal vez haría algún tipo de idiotez por alguna razón, así que avito decírselo. En una de las presentaciones que nos harían calificar para el Love Live! Honoka resfrío haciendo que en el último momento desmayara tras su sobre esfuerzo. Después de unos días después de aquel fracaso Kotori le dijo a Honoka sobre su viaje, dejándolo totalmente petrificado por alguna razón. Un día que falto Kotori a clases, Honoka en el entrenamiento nos afirmó que ya no quería continuar con μ's, yo me preguntaba si realmente lo estaba diciendo. Kotori me había confesado indirectamente que si tuviera una razón por la cual quedarse obviamente lo haría, pero para eso alguien debería ser el que le diera aquella razón. Era claro de quien hablaba, era claro que era Honoka. Así que cuando el no era capaz de tan siquiera intentar hacer volver a Kotori me enfurecí tanto que lo golpie, ¿cómo estaba tan ciego?  
Al final el día del viaje de Kotori había llegado y antes de que su vuelo diera inicio logré hacerlo reaccionar, lo cual hizo que él saliera tras ella.

Kotori nunca se fue, pero yo creía que seguía amando a Honoka (pues por eso fue todo aquel problema ¿no?) así que por lo tanto creí que ellos volverían a estar juntos, pero no fue así. Todo siguió normal, se había abierto otra solicitud para un nuevo Love Live al cual participaríamos, ganamos concurso tras concurso hasta llegar y ganar el Love Live. Todo lo siguiente a eso fue la separación de μ's y la graduación de nuestros senpais. Cuando nosotros estuvimos en tercero ya no podía aguantar más el ver a Kotori como una simple amiga, y que ella me viese de la misma forma así que pensé un plan para tener una sita con ella y al término de esta decirle lo que sentía; y así fue, fuimos a un Cine local, después fuimos a comer comida extranjera y finalmente la lleve a un parque infantil. Ella se sorprendió al estar en ese parque, pues ahí nos conocimos, nos sentamos en el mismo árbol en donde yo me encontraba escondido aquel día y comenzamos a recordar sucesos de aquellos momentos. Yo ya me estaba poniendo nervioso, se me iban las palabras pero finalmente se lo dije, le dije todo lo que sentía, ella lo tomo repentinamente pues lo dije de la nada, ambos estábamos completamente sonrojado pero cuando le dije que mejor lo olvidará se abalanzó hacia mí y me abrazo diciéndome que me había tardado, esperen ¿me correspondía?, mientras me seguía abrazando me decía que no había entendido el mensaje que me había dado cuando estuvo apunto de irse, pues lo que ella quería era que yo fuera la razón por la que debería quedarse y no Honoka.

-E-e-entonces-la alejé un poco y la tome de los hombros para que nos miráramos a los ojos- por favor hazme el honor de ser tu pareja

-si, Umi-kun, ¡te amo!- y sin más nos besamos de forma lenta y torpe, pero dejando más que en claro lo que sentíamos el uno al otro.

Finalmente nos graduamos, y casualmente en la universidad a la cual asistiriamos Honoka y Yo habían recién abierto la facultad de diseño de modas, aunque sólo era para preparación, por lo tanto nuevamente los tres estábamos juntos. Honoka en todo momento nos apoyo en nuestra relación, y nosotros a él, pues el estaba saliendo con kira Tsubasa quien es líder del grupo de idols A-rise, nuestros antiguos rivales.

Yo era demasiado denso, muchas veces me lo decían, pues yo no era tan fan de demostrar abiertamente mis sentimientos. Después de unos años de estudios y de relación, en uno de esos inviernos en donde te mueres literalmente de frío Kotori y yo decidimos ir de viaje a unas cabañas en un bosque en el país de América, pues Kotori obtuvo una beca para una maestría en diseño de modas tras ser la mejor en su clase. De un momento a otro ocurrió lo que toda pareja sueña y desea, nos encontrábamos frente a la chimenea de la cabaña en un colchón que movimos de la base de la cama, ambos nos abrazábamos y besamanos cariñosamente, hasta que de en poco el deseo nos consumía haciéndonos caer ante las caricias y besos que nos dábamos logrando así nuestra primera vez, pero más que sólo sexo, eso fue considerado como "hacer el amor" pues bailábamos entre el amor y el pequeño toque de lujuria en el cuerpo del otro. A partir de ahí me propuse a mí mismo que por ella le demostraría a todos el cuanto la amo y que sólo a mi me pertenecía, aunque sonara un poco machista, pero claro que yo también solo le pertenecía a ella.

Finalmente acabamos nuestros estudios, tras otros largos años de relación nos casamos bajo la gran luz de la luna cerca de un río en Japón en compañía de nuestros familiares, y amigos a la edad de 26 años. Vivimos juntos como toda pareja casada sin complicaciones y tras una llamada de Maki nos enteramos que él y Nico tendrían un hijo, nos alegramos por ellos y les dimos el apoyo que necesitáran en cualquier momento; aquel rollo nos hizo reflexionar ¿cómo sería nuestra vida si tuviéramos un hijo? Hablamos sobre eso y ambos estábamos alegres con la idea, no sería nada malo tener algún progenitor, tuvimos una lluvia de ideas, cual seria el nombre de nuestro hijo, que rasgos tendría, si queríamos un niño o una niña, y tras risas e ideas finalmente decidimos que a partir de ese día nos prepararíamos para conseguir un hijo.

Tras casi 9 meses el primer hijo de Nico y Maki nació, fuimos al hospital Nishikino a ver como se encontraba Nico, y tras verla de forma tan maternal me imaginaba a Kotori en la misma posición.

5 meses después...

Regresaba del trabajo, había logrado un ascenso con mejor paga, estaba tan feliz y lo único que quería era darle las buenas noticias a mi esposa, así que me dirigí lo más rápido que pude y al llegar abrí la puerta con muchos ánimos y entre dirigiéndome hacia la sala de nuestro hogar

-Ya regrese Kotori, ¡tengo muy buenas noti...! ¿Kotori...?- decía un poco preocupado, mi esposa se encontraba en silencio sentada firmemente en uno de los sillones y parecía haber llorado por un buen rato

-Umi... Yo no te tengo buenas noticias- me decía sería mientras me invitaba a sentarme a su lado, lo cual hice rápidamente- hoy fui al ginecólogo, y... Tal parece que... Que... - me decía al borde de las lágrimas, lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme a ella y hacer que me mirara a los ojos- soy infertil, Umi no podremos tener hijos- y finalmente se echo a llorar, yo la abrazaba fuertemente mientras que igual comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos. Estuvimos un largo tiempo así hasta que ambos nos calmamos.

-supongo que nuestro sueño de lograr una familia no se lográra, C-creo que sería mejor que Umi buscara otra mujer que lográra darle una familia, y dejarme a mi- nuevamente comenzaba a llorar

-¡De qué me estas hablando! Eres mi esposa ¿no? ¿Acaso crees que te dejaría por eso?- le decía tomándola de los hombros con un tono de molestia que de poco en poco iba cambiando por uno comprensivo- no te sientas menos por no poder lograr darme un hijo, no te preocupes. Sabes, podemos adoptar, eso es ¡adoptemos!

-pero Umi... No sería tu legítimo hijo, no sería de nuestra sangre

-¿y acaso eso importa? Me da igual si no lleva nuestra sangre, con que lo querramos y cuidemos ese niño será nuestro legítimo hijo ¿no opinas lo mismo? - le decía esperanzado, a lo cual solo me miró, lo analizó y finalmente cedió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron otros meses más entre búsquedas de niños o niñas que necesitáran familia, tenían mala suerte púes no encontraban ningún niño que quisiera estar con ellos, lo cuál los hacia sentir mal, en especial a Kotori. Buscaban y buscaban sin éxito alguno. Un día en media tormenta eléctrica la puerta de su casa sonó, ¿quién podría ser en una tormenta así de intensa? Ambos bajaron a observar quien era y se encontraron con su mayor sorpresa. Una canasta se encontraba en el piso con una nota, la canasta comenzaba a sonar, eran lloriqueos que un bebé, esperen más bien ¡eran dos bebés los que lloraban dentro de esa canasta! Rápidamente buscaron alguna persona del alrededor pero nadie se encontraba. Metieron a los bebes a su hogar y mientras Kotori trataba de hacerlos callar, Umi leía las carta:

"Señores Sonoda

He estado observando que están buscando algún niño o bebe para adoptar, así que por favor cuiden de mis nietos, soy una señora ya grande y tras un accidente los padres de estos niños fallecieron. Realmente perdonen si fue rotunda la entrega pero yo no puedo más con ellos, vuelvo a pedirselos, cuiden de ellos, en este sobre les entrego algunos datos sobre ellos.

Espero que sean felices los cuatro de ahora en adelante"

Umi vio entristecido a los bebes que se encontraban ya en la cama de Kotori y él, uno era un niño y el otro era una niña, aparentemente gemelos.

-Umi... ¿Crees que esto sea algún tipo de bendición? - decía observando tiernamente a los bebes recién dormidos Kotori

-Si no es eso ¿qué más puede ser? Dice aquí que tienen solo 5 meses de nacidos

-5 meses ¿eh? Umi, debemos hacerlos vivir una vida plena. Rápido debemos ir a comprar muchas cosas- decía entusiasta cargando a uno de los bebés siendo seguida de Umi dirigiéndose al centro comercial

La noticia llego rápido a sus familias y luego a sus amigos quienes estaban entre tristes por la antigua familia de los bebés, y felices púes ahora tendrían una buena familia que los querría tanto como lo hubiera hecho su otra familia, incluso más.

Y así fue que conseguí mi milagro, después de lucha tras lucha logramos encontrar la felicidad en nuestra familia, algo que creíamos casi imposible. Les enseñaría lagunas cosas del legado Sonoda, pero no sería tan estricto como mi padre lo fue conmigo. Logramos tantas cosas que no me arrepiento de nada. Gracia vida, gracias por sonreírme, gracias por sonreírle a Kotori, Gracias por sonreírnos a todos, realmente muchas gracias.

 **hola otra vez n-n, que tal!? bueno espero que les haya gustado, decidi subir esto por que se esperan grandes cosas para Passion Black :v ahora diganme ¿que pareja quieren? y ¿desde que punto de vista quieren que sea narrado?**

 **sin mas que decir, gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente oneshot ;)**


End file.
